Scandia, La Historia
by Soru Reaper
Summary: Nuestra historia comienza con Scandia, el representante de Escandinavia y los Vikingos del siglo VIII Y IX. Contará su pasado y su vida con Rus (Rus de Kiev) y sus hijos, antes de trágicamente, fallecer...
1. Prólogo

SCANDIA

_(Prólogo)_

(Siglo IX, Oeste de Asía) Scandia, representante de Escandinavia y sus mas fieros soldados, los vikingos. Un albino alto, de ojos violetas, con un cuerpo delgado y ejercitado. Un poderoso guerrero que año antes había sido abatido, por la muerte de su esposa, Aestii. Iniciando un viaje para hallar la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba, dejando atrás al cuidado de sus hijos al mayor, Dinamarca.

-Hijo, quiero que cuides a tus hermanos por mi...Necesito estar...solo por un tiempo- Apenado y con la voz rota le ordenó a Dinamarca, este suspiró

-Está bien... vuelve pronto, padre- agachó la cabeza

-Lo haré- frotó su cabeza -Y recuerda, nunca pierdas la sonrisa. El chico sonrió muy tenuemente -Mas grande- El chico hizo una amplia sonrisa -Esa es la que quería ver-

-Si...- El niño abrazó al mayor fuertemente, llegaba por el pecho de este. Hundió la cabeza en su cuerpo y con una voz tenue dijo -Te voy a echar de menos papá...- lo abrazó mas fuerte, no quería separarse de su padre.

-Eh, tranquilo no me voy a morir, solo viajaré, cuando vuelva os contaré todo lo que he visto ¿Vale?- Acarició la nuca de él y lo obligó poco a poco que lo soltara -Me tengo que ir, me están esperando. Ya me he despedido de tus hermanos-

-Vale... Adiós papá...- se apartó de el y sonrió ampliamente como su padre le pedía.

-Adiós, Den...- Se dio la vuelta y salió por el portón de madera, esperándole uno de sus hombres al pie de las escaleras de la gran casa de piedra.

-Señor, ya están los preparativos listos y las velas colocadas ¿Salimos ya?- comentó muy seriamente con una voz bastante grave y ronca.

-Si... salgamos ya- miró al cielo, las nubes empezaron a tornarse de un color negro y le cayó una gota de lluvia en la frente, dejando una sonrisa -antes de que la tormenta comience- Le encantaba navegar cuando el mar y el viento eran violentos, se sentía el amo y señor del mar, tal como respetaban y temían a los Vikingos, por su brutalidad y maestría en la navegación.

Con sus bárbaros llegaron a la costa del norte de la actual Ucrania, nada mas salir el alba, Scandia lo primero que hizo al llegar fue sentir el viento escarcha que le recordaba a su hogar. Sus hombres pisaron la árida tierra desconfiados y con las armas y escudos en mano. Sin moverse, Scandia revisó el lugar con la mirada dando un paso y haciendo un gesto con la mano que la zona, parecía ser segura. Los nórdicos se asentaron en el lugar, usando el barco como refugio mientras que Scandia y algunos de sus hombres inspeccionaron los alrededores.

Sus sumisos vieron a una joven de cabello dorado recogido y ojos morados. Era bastante delicada y de una estatura algo alta para ser mujer. Recogiendo agua de un río, avisaron a su capitán y este se escondió en los matorrales observándola.

-¿Que hacemos Señor?¿Vamos a por ella?- dijo un vikingo, deseoso por tomar a la chica.

-No, dejame a mi...- ordenó susurrando. Scandia salió de su escondrijo y se acercó lentamente a ella, sin que ella se diera cuenta de la presencia del Escandinavo. La joven era inofensiva, solo recogía agua para ella, cargada con una bolsa de piel en la que seguramente guardaba comida y utensilios. Se dio cuenta de que el Nórdico estaba detrás suya por el reflejo del agua en la que se plasmaba el rostro de este, se dio la vuelta asustada y tiró la jarra donde guardaba el agua.

-Tranquila, no tengo por que hacerte daño- Tiró la espada al suelo y alzó las manos -¿Ves?- Aun así guardaba una daga detrás de su espalda por precaución. La mujer retrocedió unos pasos al ver que este se iba acercando -Me llamo Scandia, y estos son mis hombres- Se los mostró con la mano, ellos aun llevaban armas, Scandia les hizo una mueca para que soltaran las armas, así lo hicieron -¿Cual es su nombre?-

-...Rus...M-Me llamo Rus...- Dijo entrecortada y aun aterrada de que los fornidos hombres pudieran hacerle algo, temblaba. Apartó la mirada para mantener el menor contacto visual posible con el albino, si le miraba se ponía aun mas nerviosa-

-Encantado, Rus...- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y le sonrió levemente para amansarla.


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

_(Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo)_

Scandia recuperó su cordura y tranquilidad. Se casó con Rus, tuvo 4 hijos. Yekaterina, la mayor; Iván y Anya, mellizos; Y Natalia, la menor. Eran unos momentos perfectos...pero no por mucho tiempo.

La familia entera estaba en casa pasando las navidades. Scandia de vez en cuando se escapaba de su casa con alguna excusa de expedición, pero era para ver a los hijos que tuvo con Aestii, los nórdicos. Lo mantenía en secreto a su familia Soviética, y se torturaba por ello. Estaba midiendo a los pequeños en un pilar de madera, y Rus estaba sentada observándolos, con ojos tiernos y sonriente.

-Papá, papá ¿He crecido mucho?- Dijo Iván ilusionado.

-A ver, a ver...- Hizo una señal en la madera, por encima del pequeño -Si, 7 cm. Te estás volviendo todo un hombre- Rió levemente y miró a Rus, que sostenía a la pequeña Belarus -Vamos, te toca a ti Anya- La llamó con el dedo y la colocó en la viga de madera

-¡Da!- Se quedó quieta, mirando de reojo la mano de su padre que le pasaba por encima de la cabeza

-Has crecido... 6 cm- Comentó observando la señal. Su hermano Iván se acercó a ella y la golpeo levemente en el hombro

-Sigo siendo mas alto que tu- Dijo su mellizo en un tono burlón y cantarín

-Oye, no me pegues, ¿y que si eres mas alto?- dijo frotándose el hombro y cruzándose de brazos

-Pues que soy mas fuerte que tu- Se puso en jarras y se inclinó hacia ella haciendo una mueca

-Oye, dejad de pelearos- Dijo algo molesta Ucrania, la mayor.

-Spasibo, Yekaterina- Le frotó la cabeza y esta echó instintivamente la cabeza hacia abajo por la presión de la mano que ejercía en su cabeza -Vamos, te toca a ti, ven para acá- La niña se acercó y se puso donde le dijo. Y la midió -Pues...has crecido 5 cm. Pero sigues siendo la mas alta- Le sacaba una cabeza a su hermano menor, Iván

-¡Bien!- Dijo contenta y aplaudiendo, le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla y este sonrió ampliamente

-¡Venid todos aquí y darle un abrazo a papá!- Se agachó de rodillas y todos corrieron hacia él para achucharle, incluso la pequeña Natalia alzaba los brazos balbuceando cosas sin sentido, aun no sabía hablar -Tu también Natalia, ven, ven- Rus se la entregó a Scandia y la chica lo abrazó con toda su débil fuerza. Scandia estaba lleno de ternura en ese momento y Rus aun mas verlos así

-Bueno, dejad ya a papá- Dijo Rus riéndose

-¿Que pasa?¿Acaso tienes celos?- Bromeo el mayor y riéndose

-Por favor ¿celos de ti? No me hagas reír- le dio un pellizco en la nariz, y este la arrugó

-Bueeeno, venga ¡A por mamá!- Gritó Scandia enérgicamente

-¡A la carga!- Gritaron los niños alzando los brazos y corriendo hacia esta, echándose encima y achuchándola, reían y les daba la mujer un beso a cada uno. Mientras, Scandia miraba la conmovedora imagen y sujetando a Belarus.

Al cabo de unas horas, los críos acabaron agotados y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá mientras Scandia y Rus cenaban

-Otra navidad juntos- Dijo Rus sin perderle el ojo a los niños

-Si...- Le cogió la mano, que estaban frías pero sus dos manos juntas originaban una agradable calidez -Y espero que todas sigan así, Lyubov- Tosió continuadamente y le soltó la mano

-¿Otra vez?¿T-Te encuentras bien?- Se preocupó ya que veía que no paraba de toser, y no era la primera vez que pasaba. Ultimamente se sentía débil y empezaba a toser sin parar

-Si si- Volvió a toser y vio en su mano sangre. Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa -Ahora vuelvo, tranquila, estoy bien- Dijo tosiendo sin parar y metiéndose en su cuarto-

-S-Scandia- Se dirigió apresurada a la habitación pero él cerró antes de que ella entrara -Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Puso la oreja en la puerta y escuchó con preocupación y dolor como no paraba de toser. El daba vueltas a la habitación, pensando en que le pasaba, últimamente se encontraba horrible pero ya vio que era un problema serio cuando tosía y escupía sangre.

-Ahora salgo, necesito descansar... No me encuentro bien- Dijo con una voz muy débil y agarrándose el pecho del dolor, pero al rato se le pasaría, como siempre.

-Vale...- Dijo su mujer en un suspiro y cerrando los ojos -te traeré la cena... no quiero que te quedes sin comer...- se apartó de la puerta, apenada y muy lentamente se fue al salón a coger el plato del que comía este. En la servilleta que usaba Scandia vio manchas de sangre. Abrió los ojos bastante y volvió la mirada a la puerta, escuchando desde el salón la fuerte tos de su marido. Cogió el plato y se lo llevó al cuarto, ya no se escuchaba la tos de él, abrió la puerta y lo miró tristemente por la lamentable condición en la que se encontraba. Scandia estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y mirando hacia abajo -Te he traído la cena...come lo que quieras...¿Quieres que me quede aquí?- El Nórdico la miró y ladeó la cabeza -No, no quiero que me veas así. Seguramente será un mal resfriado o algo, así que no te acerques mucho- La muchacha asintió y salió de la habitación

-Está bien...Spokoynoi Nochi, Lyubov- le cerró la puerta lentamente

-Buenas noches, amor...- Se echó en la cama y ahí se quedó pensando en lo que le sucedía hasta que cayó dormido.


	3. La Decisión

CAPITULO 2: LA DECISIÓN

Una noche pesada, una noche negra sin estrellas... gritos al horizonte siberiano, hicieron despertar a Scandia en mitad de la noche... Los Mongoles, un nuevo enemigo para él, pero ya conocidos por su esposa Rus, desde tiempo atrás. Solo al escuchar los gritos de guerra hizo levantarse bruscamente de la cama y correr con el pecho descubierto afuera de la casa, viendo como a la lejanía el ejercito Mongol masacraba el pueblo en el que residían... Dejando para el final y como objetivo, la residencia de Rus. El pelo de su cuerpo se encrespó al observar semejante barbarie, que debía detener o... huir con su familia ¿Que haría?¿Intentar salvar a su pueblo, uniéndose en la batalla y dejar sola a su familia. O huir con sus seres queridos y dejar morir a su pueblo? Una difícil decisión...

Corrió a avisar a todos los habitantes de la casa, desesperado y realmente asustado. Corriendo a su habitación y cogiendo su afilada espada nórdica.

-¡Rus!¡Vamos, levanta!- Su voz era temblorosa y rápida, zarandeaba a la mujer para que se diera la mayor prisa posible. Consiguiendo que despertara con un malestar.

-¿Que ocurre, que ocurre?- dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse en la cama, intentaba levantarse, pero tenia demasiado sueño para hacerlo.

-N-No tengo tiempo para explicártelo ¡Solo levantate, rápido!- Ya estaba demasiado agobiado, el tiempo iba en su contra, era un duelo a contrarreloj, tarde o temprano los Mongoles llegarían hasta su casa... Y los cogerían.

Al escuchar la mujer los gritos de pánico que empezaban a sonar cada vez más y más fuertes, abrió los ojos completamente y miró al hombre. Cual estaba poniéndose las prendas y la armadura, con la espada ya en la cadera, amarrada con fuerza a él.

-¿Que está pasando ahí afuera?- Preguntó con la voz asustada y empezando a temblar, levantándose de la cama para ponerse la ropa.

-Un ataque Mongol, no tenemos tiempo, vendrán a por nosotros- Su voz se volvió más mansa, ya con las ideas claras de lo que tenía pensado -Despierta a los niños, os llevaré a los establos...- Salió de la habitación con rapidez y se dirigió al portón de la entrada... Cerrando los ojos y tranquilizando su respiración, abriendo las grandes puertas con ambas manos y saliendo de la casa, desenvainando la espada. Mirando con horror a los soldados que entraban en las cabañas en busca de Rus, escuchando el sonido del metal y los gritos y súplicas, oliendo el fuerte hedor del humo que desprendía el fuego de las cabañas, sintiendo el frío aire invernal... bajó unos cuantos escalones de piedra de la casa y giró la mirada de nuevo a la entrada, escuchando a su mujer a sus espaldas.

-No estarás pensando en combatir contra ellos ¿Verdad, Scandia?- Preguntó y supuso la siberiana a su marido. Cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña Bielorrusia y a sus lados, Rusia, Anya y Ucrania .

Este suspiró y la miró a los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendole un gesto con la mano para que fuera hacia él y lo siguiera, hacia los establo -Tengo que sacaros de aquí, a los niños y a ti. Comprendelo, tengo que hacerlo- Scandia envainó su espada y cogió en brazos a Rusia y Ucrania, ellos totalmente confusos por la situación, y todavía adormilados.

Corrieron con mucha precaución a los establos, que estaban a unos 20 metros de ellos, sin haber llegado afortunadamente las tropas Mongoles. Montando en un caballo a Ucrania, Anya y Rusia, Ucrania era la mayor, y afortunadamente tenía experiencia con los animales equinos gracias a las clases de su padre. Rus y Bielorrusia se montaron en otro, con la ayuda de Scandia.

-Escuchadme, tenéis que ir al Oeste, allí no conseguirán llegar los Mongoles si mis hombres y yo conseguimos retenerlos... Tened cuidado, yo estaré bien, no os preocupéis- informó el alto a su familia, intentando tranquilizarlos un poco, garantizando su seguridad.

-N-No puedes quedarte ¡Tienes que venir Scandia!- Decía la mujer ya desesperada y llorando, aterrorizada e invadida por el pánico

-... Lo siento- Se puso de puntillas y le dio un último beso en los labios, dando una azotada al caballo para que saliera despedido hacia un lugar mas seguro y fuera de la amenaza Asiática.

Lo único que pudo ver su mujer fue a el Vikingo correr con espada en mano, dispuesto a combatir contra el invasor.

El nórdico llegó al pueblo, que estaba envuelto en una carnicería y en llamas. Pero aun los hombres podía resistirlo bajo las ordenes del Vikingo, incluyéndose en la sangrienta pelea ¿Contra cuantos? ¿200, 300 Mongoles? Un ataque que lo pillo totalmente de improvisto. Corrió entre el enemigo mientras ensartaba con cualquiera que estuviera por delante seguido por su propio ejercito que le cubría las espaldas y acababan con los que no llegaba a masacrar el bárbaro, llegando hasta el hombre que buscaba y llamaba a gritos a la representante de la Rus de Kiev. Haciéndole un placaje y tirando al suelo al capitán Mongol, ensañándose con el hombre a puño limpio, terminando por poner el filo de la hoja en su cuello y formulándole la siguiente pregunta -¿Que buscas y por que?- Mirándolo con ojos encarnizados y deseoso de acabar con su último atisbo de vida

El soldado estaba echo polvo, con la cara destrozada después de la semejante paliza que le había metido el furioso nórdico -R-Rus de Kiev... T-Tierras... P-Para M-Mongolia- Logró decir con toda la boca ensangrentada, intentando no ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Demencialmente, el hombre rió a carcajadas al cielo y volvió la mirada al asustado soldado -¿Quien te crees que eres... para venir a esta tierra? No volváis a pisar esta tierra jamas... aunque da igual... vais a morir aquí ¿Ja?- Dicho esto, le cortó el cuello y dejó que la sangre manchara su rostro, vertiendo los fluidos por la tierra. Soltando el cuerpo y levantándose, limpiándose el rostro y volviendo la atención a como el ejercito Asiatico, desmoralizado y casi destruido, se alejaba o arrastrandose o huyendo por los guerreros siberianos persiguiendoles... Comenzando a llover, convirtiendo la tierra en barro y llevandose la sangre del campo de batalla, que antes... era el hogar de Scandia y su familia.


End file.
